Apotos
Sonic |location = Unnanmed peninsula on Earth |Enemies = Eggman's Robots |inspiration = Santorini |inhabitants = Milos, Lambros, Alexis, Eric, Gregorios, Lucas, Sandra, Anastasia,Ice Cream Vendor, Hot Dog Vendor |Ruler = |visitors = Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Chip |final state = Intact}} Apotos|アポトス|Apotosu}} is a fictional location in Sonic Unleashed and first hub world of the game, where it acts as the tutorial level. This is the first continent Sonic the Hedgehog goes to after crashing during the opening and meets Chip. Description Apotos is based on the Cycladic-styled architecture of Greek cities, and its windmills are derived from the Greek island of Mykonos. It also has a slight resemblance to the Greek city of Santorini. It is located on a peninsula on the same continent as Spagonia. This port town is well known for its ocean-side view, beautiful architecture, friendly people, as well as its Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme. History After having been tricked into powering Dr. Eggman's Chaos Energy Cannon, been transformed into a werehog and rejected from the space station, Sonic crash-landed just outside Apotos. He then found Chip, who was unconscious and had suffered amnesia. Feeling responsible for Chip's aliment, Sonic set out to help Chip get back his memory back, and as well find out what Eggman did to both the world and to Sonic himself. From there, the two of them set out to find what happened to the world and ask people nearby if they knew who Chip was. After finishing the Daytime stages in Windmill Isle, Sonic and Chip still had no luck for finding anyone who knew Chip. As the night falls, Sonic transformed back into his Werehog form, as the hedgehog finally figured out that whenever the nighttime arrives, he transforms into his Werehog from. Shortly after, as they made their way through the nighttime acts, Sonic and Chip found Miles "Tails" Prower surrounded by Dark Gaia's Minions, those in which Nightmares and Titans included. Once defeating those enemies, Tails was confront by Sonic and Chip, in which Tails was surprised at Sonic's Werehog appearance. After Sonic had told Tails the story about the world shattering and Sonic gaining an appearance of a Werehog, Tails then told Sonic that he was in Apotos collecting data for Professor Pickle. Tails then connected Sonic's story with the strange energy that appeared after Eggman shattered the world, and urged Sonic and Chip to come with him to give the data back to Professor Pickle in Spagonia. Sonic and Chip agreed, and the three boarded the Tornado-1 to go to Spagonia. Town Products In each town across the world, Sonic is able to buy souvenirs, food items and extras (music, videos) using his rings. Apotos's shop, run by Milos, is called the Surfside Seagull Sundries. Souvenirs *'Photo Frame': "This is a picture frame from Apotos. The seashell motif is quite adorable, don't you think? I can almost hear the sea!" *'Miniature Flag': "This is Apotos's flag. The blue and white stripes symbolize waves upon the sea to complement the anchor graphic-- very fitting, when you think about it." *'Potpourri': "This bag is packed with all sorts of dried flowers. It would make a fine gift for a lady. Mmm, it smells wonderful!" *'Lace Tablecloth': "Oh my, look at this! It's a handcrafted piece made only in a small region of Apotos. Note the fine embroidery. To think, each of these is put together by hand!" **This souvenir is bought from Wentos. *'Water Jug': "This is a replica of an ancient water jug that was unearthed in the area. Supposedly, the people of the time used vessels like these to carry water from its source." Food *'Sundae Supreme' (60 rings): "The ultimate chocolate sundae. It's utterly indulgent." *'Pitch Nuts' (50 rings): "A tasty nut in a tough shell. Always crack before you snack!" *'Lemon' (50 rings): "A lip-puckering fruit that thrives in the year-round warmth of the region." *'Orange' (50 rings): "A fruit loved around the world for its tang and fresh scent." *'Kebabwich' (60 rings): "Stir-fried meat and vegetables on "pane" dough. A local favorite." *'Chili Dog' (50 rings): "Sonic's favorite, a jumbo frank slathered with spicy chili." *'Canned Juice' (40 rings): "The solution to your thirst. Shake it for volatile results." *'Donut' (50 rings): "A squishy treat that leads to a squishy physique." *'Peach' (30 rings): "A sweet and juicy fruit that's to die for. Don't bruise it!" *'Breezy Dog': Complete the Apotos Hot Dog Vendor's missions. Notable Locations In the point-and-click HUB world of the Wii/PS2 version, many of the featured parts of Apotos are shown. These spots include: *Flower Street *Bell Square *Windmill Coast Street *Cafe Terrace *Sacred Shrine (as Sonic the Hedgehog) Souvenirs *'Photo Frame': "This is a picture frame from Apotos. The seashell motif is quite adorable, don't you think? I can almost hear the sea!" *'Miniature Flag': "This is Apotos's flag. The blue and white stripes symbolize waves upon the sea to complement the anchor graphic-- very fitting, when you think about it." *'Potpourri': "This bag is packed with all sorts of dried flowers. It would make a fine gift for a lady. Mmm, it smells wonderful!" *'Lace Tablecloth': "Oh my, look at this! It's a handcrafted piece made only in a small region of Apotos. Note the fine embroidery. To think, each of these is put together by hand!" **This souvenir is bought from Wentos. *'Water Jug': "This is a replica of an ancient water jug that was unearthed in the area. Supposedly, the people of the time used vessels like these to carry water from its source." Food *'Sundae Supreme' (60 rings): "The ultimate chocolate sundae. It's utterly indulgent." *'Pitch Nuts' (50 rings): "A tasty nut in a tough shell. Always crack before you snack!" *'Lemon' (50 rings): "A lip-puckering fruit that thrives in the year-round warmth of the region." *'Orange' (50 rings): "A fruit loved around the world for its tang and fresh scent." *'Kebabwich' (60 rings): "Stir-fried meat and vegetables on "pane" dough. A local favorite." *[[Chili Dog|'Chili Dog']] (50 rings): "Sonic's favorite, a jumbo frank slathered with spicy chili." *'Canned Juice' (40 rings): "The solution to your thirst. Shake it for volatile results." *'Donut' (50 rings): "A squishy treat that leads to a squishy physique." *'Peach' (30 rings): "A sweet and juicy fruit that's to die for. Don't bruise it!" *'Breezy Dog': Complete the Apotos Hot Dog Vendor's missions. Music - Hub World Night= - }} Trivia *The Ice Cream vendor bears a striking resemblance to the shopkeeper, Morshu, from the Zelda CD-I game, Link: The Faces of Evil. *In the Wii/PS2 version of Sonic Unleashed, Apotos' Sacred Shrine is the only one where Sonic is playable as his normal, hedgehog self, meaning it's the only temple that is playable in the daytime. *The Kebabwhich from Apotos is based strongly off of a Gyro, a food dish native to Greece. *The town resembles Mobodoon from Sonic Underground in architecture though decorated with jewelry (as Sonic Underground was created by several years before Sonic Unleashed, it is possible for Apotos to be inspired by Mobodoon in some way). *In the Xbox 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed during gameplay, there are some chain held signs that are written in Greek and say " Κρατήστε έξω", which in English means "Keep Out". In Greek there's not an exact meaning for the word "Keep Out" and it's also grammatically wrong and instead the sign should been saying "Απαγορεύεται η Είσοδος", which is the exact English translation is "No Entry". Gallery Concept and Development images File:Conceptapotosadorable.jpg File:Concepttcute.jpg File:Apotosconceptcute.jpg File:Apotoscutie.jpg File:Apotoscutie2.jpg File:Apotostown.png|A town in Apotos. Unleashed_Apotos7.jpg 20080318-103524-000004.jpg 298257943.jpg sonic-unleashed-20081114112546297.jpg Unleashed_Blog_3.jpg File:sonic_unleashed-mar03.jpg Town Stage Daytime Hubapotos2.png Hubapotos3.png Hubapotos4.png Hubapotos5.png Hubapotos6.png Hubapotos7.png Nighttime HubapotosNight1.png HubapotosNight2.png HubapotosNight3.png HubapotosNight4.png HubapotosNight5.png Entrance Stage ESApotos1.png ESApotos3.png ESApotos4.png ESApotos5.png ESApotos6.png ESApotos7.png Category:Sonic Unleashed stages Category:Locations